The present invention relates to a valve, preferably a vacuum valve, comprising at least one closure member and at least one valve seat, and comprising at least one drive unit, wherein the closure member, in a closed position, is pressed against the valve seat and, in a raised position, is raised from the valve seat, and is movable by the drive unit, in an, in particular linear, closing direction, from the raised position into the closed position.
Valves of this type, and in particular also vacuum valves, are known in numerous embodiments in the prior art. In order that the closure member, in particular when used in the vacuum sector, can bear in its closed position in a fully sealing manner against the valve seat and be pressed against this, it should be optimally aligned with the valve seat. In practice, it often presents difficulties to ensure this with appropriately low tolerances. DE 29 51 150 A1 proposes in this context to connect a sealing ring to one of the two sealing surfaces by shrink fitting in order thus to allow relatively large compensation movements and adaptation movements.